Innocent Kiss
by StarRose
Summary: Murata has a fever, Ulrike wants to help. MurataUlrike


**Title:** Innocent Kiss

**Pairing:** Murata/Ulrike

**Rating:** PG

**Prompt:** "Burning" from kgsandbear on .

**Summary**: Murata has a fever, Ulrike wants to help.

**Word Count:** Around 800, just a short piece .

**Disclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me, I'm just a fangirl making no money.

* * *

**Innocent Kiss**

There was something cool and damp being pressed against his forehead. Slowly prying open his eyes, Murata stared up blearily into the darkness, the soft flickering light from the one candle on his bedside table casting dancing shadows over the person sitting on a chair beside him.

He peered over to see large deep violet eyes staring back at him, and a warm gentle smile on the lips of his favourite shrine maiden.

"Ulrike?" he said quietly, his voice hoarse and tired.

Ulrike's smile grew wider for a moment, before she removed the cloth she was dabbing on his forehead and rinsed it in a small bowl of water she had with her.

"I am sorry for waking you. Shinou-heika told me you were un-well. I did knock, but when you didn't answer I became concerned. Forgive me."

She returned the freshly wetted cloth to his forehead and smiled sheepishly at him, "You've got a fever, you were burning up and I could not just stand back and not do anything to help."

Murata simply looked at her, eyes widened slightly in surprise, and Ulrike couldn't keep eye contact and looked away embarrassed. "I-I also brought you a glass of water, you should keep drinking if you are un-well."

She picked up the large glass of water from the table and held it out to Murata. His eyes softened. Slowly he untangled himself from the bedcovers and sat up against the headboard, removing the cloth from his forehead, and smiled at Ulrike as he took the glass from her hands, "Thank you."

Ulrike tried not to react as his fingers brushed hers as he took the glass, and instead took the cloth and placed it back in the bowl of water, a bright smile on her face, happy that she was being helpful.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, as Murata took several long gulps of water before placing the glass back on the bedside table.

"I've been better." He replied, but smiled to wipe the look of concern from Ulrike's face, "But I'm sure I'll be fine with a good nights sleep."

"Would you like me to call Giesala-sama?"

Murata leaned his head back and shook it gently, his eyes closed, "No, I'll be okay. Thank you though." He said, peering at her through heavy eyelids and smiling appreciatively.

Ulrike smiled back softly and rung out the cloth once again, "Then you should lie back down and get some sleep Geika, I would not want you to become very ill."

Murata chuckled to himself, which unfortunately led to a small coughing fit.

"Geika!" Ulrike exclaimed in fear, standing up from her chair and placing one hand on his back as he doubled over coughing hard.

When Murata finally stopped coughing, he looked back over at Ulrike and tried not to laugh again, "No, I don't want to become worse, and I must not disobey an order from the head Shrine Maiden."

Ulrike blushed softly, realising how forceful she must have come across in her worry, "I-I am sorry, I-I did not mean to sound-"

"Ulrike," Murata interjected, "I'm only joking." He grinned softly, and Ulrike blushed again before realising she should have known that about her Geika, and smiled back at him.

Murata slowly slid back down under his bedcovers, pulling them right up under his chin and lay on his side, facing Ulrike.

"Would you like anything else Geika?" she asked softly.

Murata shook his head, "You've been very helpful already. Thank you."

Ulrike nodded once, and as she placed the damp cloth back on his forehead, she leant a little further and kissed him on his cheek.

Murata's wide eyes seemed to make Ulrike realise what she'd done when she pulled back, and her face exploded in red and she stumbled backwards, knocking the chair.

"I am so sorry Geika, I didn't, I didn't mean to, I….i-if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me."

She stared at him in a state of own personal shock, a deep blush on her cheeks, before she sped out of the room as quickly as she could, almost slamming the door behind her.

Murata continued to stare at the space she had been standing in, before a soft smile fell across his lips, and as he snuggled down further under the covers and closed his eyes, a familiar heat ran across his cheeks that had nothing to do with the fever.

"You do know she is nearly 800 years older than you?"

Murata smiled to himself as the deep voice of his old king rang out in the darkness, "If you want to get technical I am actually 3,200 years older than _her_, and if you can't tell, I'm trying to get to sleep."

**The End**


End file.
